Christmas Evening
by allthingsmagical
Summary: It is Christmas evening and Arthur has thrown a party. Percival arrives late and despite the women wanting his attention, he only has eyes for one. Sequel to Christmas morning.


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)**_

_**I needed to write some Merthur fluff after seeing the last episode. So I wrote the fic 'Christmas Morning' Someone asked in a review for me to write a Gwaine/Percival one so here it is :)**_

_**It is a sequel but could be read on its own :)**_

_**This story contains no spoilers, only light Malexmale. Rated 'M' for safety.**_

_**Summary: It is Christmas evening and Arthur has thrown a party and despite the women wanting his attention, he only has eyes for one.**_

_**This was wrote in under one hour. I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :D**_

* * *

That evening Arthur had thrown a party to finish off the day. He had enjoyed the morning spent in bed with Merlin in his arms. Arthur knew this party was to celebrate Christmas but to him it was to celebrate Merlin accepting his marriage proposal that morning.

As the party began Arthur sat on his throne with Merlin in his rightful place. By his side.

* * *

Percival had walked through the doors and looked around the many people that had been invited to the party in search for his love. He smiled at people when they acknowledged him, smiling and nodding before making his way through the people saying 'excuse me' to get through.

Percival turned and found himself in a circle surrounded by women, some blushing, some fanning themselves with their hand as they gave him their best smiles as they blew kisses.

He cleared his throat. "Excuse me ladies."

"Oh I don't think so sir brave knight. With us being single ladies we need a knight to protect us should a man want to take advantage."

"There are plenty of knights around on guard should you -"

"Oh no. That won't do. We want you. You are brave."

"Handsome -"

"Strong -"

"And mine." a possessive voice growled behind Percival making the knight smile.

Percival turned and smiled when he saw a grinning Gwaine, he cupped his face and kissed him, ignoring the women around them mutter under their breath as they walked away.

Gwaine's arms moved up to Percival's neck as the strong knight let his hands move down and cup the brunets arse.

"Guys there are children here."

Gwaine pulled back and looked at Arthur. "Then tell them to look elsewhere." he answered as he pulled Percival back into a kiss.

"Sorry I was late."

"That's alright."

"I was looking for you and then, well."

"I know. Damn you for being so big and strong and handsome."

"They can look all they like but-"

"Not touch. You're mine."

Percival laughed. "Will you join me outside on the balcony love?" He whispered into Gwaine's ear.

Gwaine smiled and took Percival's hand and let himself be led outside.

* * *

The doors had closed behind them and Percival turned Gwaine around so he was resting against the balcony. "You brought me out here for me to stand with my back against a gorgeous view?"

"Surely the view in front of you is better."

"Oh yes."

"What's wrong Percival?" Gwaine asked as he raised his hand and cupped the other knights cheek. "You look worried."

"I'm not worried. More nervous."

"Nervous? What have you got to be nervous about?"

Percival cupped Gwaine's face and pressed their foreheads together as they looked into each others eyes. Percival placed a quick kiss on Gwaine's lips and dropped down on one knee.

"Percival -"

"Gwaine I love you. So much. How I managed so long before without you in my life will forever be a mystery. I know that now I have you I don't ever want to let you go. Gwaine. Will you marry me?"

"Yes Percival." Gwaine choked out a laugh as he dropped to his knees and held out his left hand where Percival placed a silver band on his third finger.

"I love you Gwaine."

"I love you too Percival." he laughed as he threw his arms around his lover's neck and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Now if it was me and Arthur that got told after getting too frisky in front of an audience we would have moved to our quarters. Not to the balcony where people come for a little air."

Percival and Gwaine pulled back from each other and looked up at a smiling Merlin with Arthur stood behind him, his arms encircling the sorcerers waist whilst his chin rested on his shoulder.

"We didn't come out here for that. Percival has just asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"Two proposals in a day." Arthur laughed. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. Who else has proposed?"

"I asked Merlin to marry me this morning and he said yes." Arthur answered, kissing Merlin on the neck. "Come on back inside. Lets celebrate."

All four walked back inside and Arthur called the room to silence and announced the engagement of himself and Merlin and Percival and Gwaine. When the applause had died down, Arthur instructed the music to start up again.

"May I have this dance love."

Gwaine smiled and took his fiance's hand. "Always."

After a while of dancing, Percival stopped them under a sprig of mistletoe. "Merry Christmas love."

"Merry Christmas gorgeous." Gwaine replied as he brought his loves face down to his and kissed him for all he was worth.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
